


特殊条件

by Sophieeeee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 轻微捆绑（？）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 对于Ezio的发带，刺客和画家都有些执念。





	特殊条件

Ezio，松手。”画家的语气近乎诱哄，他修长的手指穿过男人深色的头发，温柔地按摩掌下的头皮。

“不。”

Ezio在Leonardo的怀里尽可能大幅度地果断摇头，画家漂亮的金发拂过他的脸庞，痒痒的。年轻人克制住了伸手拨开那些恼人发丝的冲动，攥紧了手中的东西，仿佛那是他上午刚刚捡起来横扫千军的扫把。

Leonardo重重地叹了口气，温暖的气流吹开了Ezio额前的碎发，彻底暴露出那双棕色的眼睛。刺客有一双多情甜蜜的眼睛，当他决定长久地凝视一个人时，有幸被关注的人总会不由自主地沦陷于那深色的漩涡中。画家时常惋惜他的爱人不得不把自己的双眼隐藏在兜帽底下——但是考虑到Ezio危险的职业，别说是一件袍子了，他恨不得给Ezio做一件隐身衣！

身下的人冲他露出一个讨好的笑容，带着几分近乎无赖的孩子气。

“Leonardo，求你了。”

Leonardo气恼地揪了揪像是黏在爱人头发上的红色发带，Ezio的小辫子往上翘了翘。画家想起初次见面时那个张扬快乐的年轻贵族，扎着松松垮垮的辫子，抱着手撇着嘴打量着自己，纯净的眼睛中赤裸的好奇一览无余。

他们行走在弗洛伦撒熙熙攘攘的人群中，Ezio在落魄的画家和尊贵的夫人前面，满头大汗却装出一派轻松的样子，时不时自以为隐蔽地向后瞟上一眼。Leonardo的心不由自主地随着大男孩后脑那飘荡的红色发带上下起伏，他希望他们的行程永远没有终点。

回过神来的画家松开了手，抚摸着Ezio带上了些许胡渣的下巴。刺客眯起眼享受着难得的温存。Ezio在Leonardo的心中是灼眼的红色——剑刃上凝固鲜血，跳跃时展开的披风，还有那条藏匿于兜帽下的红色发带。

“Leonardo？”Ezio对着画家的下巴上轻轻咬了一口，然后在画家责备的眼神下得意地笑了起来。Leonardo小心地含住那个笑容，他的爱人的嘴唇是柔软湿润的，是使人甘愿沉沦的泥沼。画家用舌头代替笔刷，粗糙的舌尖仔细描绘嘴唇上的每一个细小的纹路。Ezio的双手锁住了他的后背，一个急切的拥抱，试图消灭他们之间的一切空隙。衣衫在一片混乱中被蹭开，他们之间再无阻碍，滚烫的肉体融化在一起，永远不再分开。

Ezio精壮年轻的身体令最美丽的雕像自愧不如，结实的肌肉蕴藏着惊人的力量，像是随时将要爆发的火山。画家的虔诚地用手描摹着爱人宽阔的胸膛，触摸脖颈跳动的脉搏，感受那脆弱又顽强的生命。刺客在他身下微微蜷缩着，发出混乱的惊叫声，突然睁大的双眼还蒙着水汽。

画家低下头亲吻爱人的额头。“没事的，Ezio，你很安全。”他贴着刺客的耳朵小声抚慰着。

怀中紧绷的身体渐渐放软，Leonardo近乎怜爱地引导棕色的脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上。Ezio挂在辫子上的发带已经有些摇摇欲坠，靠着一点点可怜的摩擦力勉强附在凌乱的发丝上。画家愉快地勾起一个胜利的笑容，伸手将那抹红色从棕发中抽出来。Ezio柔软的头发随之散落在肩头，暴露出了鲜为人知的脆弱和懒散。

“Leonardo！”Ezio挣扎着伸出手，嘴巴不由自主地撅起来，“把发带还给我！”

“Ezio，这只是一根发带而已。”一根使得他十分帅气的发带。画家在心中默默补充道。他把手举高，红色的发带在半空晃动着，像是一面胜利的旗帜。

“你不明白——我说不明白——它让我感到安心。”Ezio胡乱比划着，难以解释的情绪使得他的脸涨得通红，这让他看起来更像是闹脾气的孩子。

Leonardo投降地塌下肩膀，Ezio更努力地向上够去。

“一定要绑着它吗？”

“是的，是的——快把它给我吧亲爱的。”

Ezio简直就要欢呼起来，随着动作摇晃的双脚差点提到画家的小腿。Leonardo微微拉开他们的距离，Ezio急切地伸出双手，却被爱人用空闲的手一把握住。

“Leonardo？”他疑惑地歪着头，上扬的尾音勾得Leonardo心中一个趔趄。

面上不动声色的画家利落地打了一个结实的结，纯粹的红色将刺客的皮肤衬得异常白皙。

“那就绑在手上吧。”他心满意足地笑着将刺客重新推倒在桌子上。

 

 


End file.
